


The Boss's Daughter

by LovelyLola



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Drama, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Language, Love Triangles, Mayor Jake Griffin, Mayor's Daughter Clarke, Modern AU, Non-Consensual, Secret Relationship, Security Guard Bellamy, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLola/pseuds/LovelyLola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy gets lucky when Jake Griffin gives him a job that will ensure the Blake's future. The only catch is that Bellamy must become Clarke Griffin's personal security detail. This turns out to be a lot better than the oldest Blake imagined, especially once him and Clarke develop a very particular bond. But everything changes when the blonde goes to college, essentially ignoring Bellamy's existence for three years. Yet, he can't deny his feelings when he finally sees her again - if only Clarke didn't have a fiancée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is an idea I've had bouncing around in my head for awhile, and I finally decided to write it. I'm not entirely sure where to go with it, as I don't have a working outline for the plot. But I'd really appreciate your feed back. Should I just leave it here? Should it be continued? Any advice or ideas would be great! So for now, sit back and read! Hope you enjoy, <3

To say Bellamy got lucky with his job was an understatement. 

He was still a rookie cop in New York City when Jake Griffin approached him. 

“As you may know, Mr. Blake, I am currently running in the upcoming mayor’s race.” 

“Yes, I had seen something about it on the news.” Bellamy lies. He is hardly home when new programs are on, as he usually has the graveyard shift - patrolling with his partner Miller, who might be the same age as Bellamy but grew up with a police chief for a father. But even if Bellamy was home for the nightly news, he wouldn’t know who Mr. Griffin is. Bellamy is utterly uninterested in politics, as no amount of officials can get his mom to stop using or give him a way to better to support Octavia. 

“Well, as a candidate, I need security for myself and my family. I was wondering if you would be interested in such a position?” 

Bellamy can only gape at the middle aged man, unsure if he is hearing correctly. “I - you want _me_ to be part of your personal guard?” 

Jake laughs, which rubs Bellamy the wrong way. But the smile on Mr. Griffin’s face helps to ease the feeling slightly. “Well, you wouldn’t be my security. I actually wanted to hire you to guard my daughter.”

“Daughter?” Bellamy says, wondering why a man like Jake Griffin would entrust his daughter’s safety to someone like Bellamy. 

“Yes. I understand you have a sister? A sixteen year old with a quite a personality, as I hear it.” Bellamy can’t help glaring at the man before him, wondering how Mr. Griffin knows about Octavia - wondering what else this man knows about him. Jake Griffin must read the hostility on Bellamy’s face, as he continues. “I didn’t mean to overstep. I spoke to your partner and his father, to see if you were qualified for the position of guarding Clarke.” 

“Clarke?” 

“My daughter. And from what Chief Miller told me, you are more than capable. Top of your class in the academy - spotless record. And you even have a sister who seems to be quite similar to my daughter.” Bellamy just stares, thinking that if Clarke is anything like Octavia, he should refuse the job now. But Jake pulls him from his thoughts. “I know what you’re thinking. This position will require many hours on the job, as well a few headaches. But I am willing to compensate you. I can get Octavia into the best high school, as well as any university of her choice - all costs paid for by me. I can even get your mother into rehab and then a job afterwards. I am also willing to pay you more than you’re currently making, allowing you to keep your apartment and provide for your family. I can ensure your mother and sister are cared for, as well as give you job security.” 

And as Jake Griffin pauses, Bellamy takes in what the man is saying. Sure this girl, _Clarke_ , may cause him issues. But he gets more than enough in return - a better job, an education for Octavia, treatment for Aurora, a future for them all.

How could Bellamy possible turn down this offer? 

But as he opens his mouth to reply, Jake holds up his hand. “No, no. I don’t want an answer right now. Just think about it for a few days and get back to me.” And he places a business card in Bellamy’s hand before rising and leaving the apartment. 

Bellamy only waits till the following morning to call Mr. Griffin back, telling the man he accepts the position. He’d be stupid to do otherwise. 

And Bellamy gets just what he thought he would out of Clarke Griffin - a blessing and a curse. 

On his first day, Clarke stands before him in a pale pink sundress - something that a princess would wear. And he can’t help but think “Damn, I better watch myself” as the girl looks at him, her smile even more bright than her golden hair. The only thing that keeps him from smirking, the smirk that makes most girls fall to his feet, is the fact that this girl is seventeen - only bit older than Octavia. That, and the fact she is essentially his responsibility now.

But that doesn’t stop him from noticing her all the same. 

“Mr. Blake, what a pleasure to meet you.” She says, reaching up to plant a peck on either side of his face. 

“Likewise, Miss Griffin.” He replies, hoping his manners are well enough for this job - this girl has undoubtedly attended the best schools, and it shows in her posture alone. 

“Well, I’m afraid I don’t have much for you to do today. Even though summer break has just begun, my mother insists I begin my college applications. She even hired a woman on the board at Columbia University to help me.” She says, whispering the last part into Bellamy’s ear, causing his to gulp loudly. But she soon pulls away with a small smirk of her own, causing Bellamy to wonder for a moment if this girl is as she seems. “Anyways, I will be in here,” She says, gesturing to the room behind her, “for most the day. Why don’t you see if father needs anything? I’ll come find you when I’m finished.” 

And with that, Clarke disappears into the room. As she closes the door behind her, Bellamy shakes himself from his dazed state - whatever he expected from Clarke Griffin, it certainly was not that. 

Maybe this job would be easier than he thought. 

He does as Clarke suggests, helping Mr Griffin who is sorting through some documents in his office along side his own personal guard, a man named Marcus Kane who has military experience. And is also head of security. 

It’s around one in the afternoon when Mrs. Griffin suddenly makes an appearance, giving Bellamy a pointed look. 

“Aren’t you suppose to be with Clarke?” She asks, her eyes narrowing at him which only makes Bellamy fidget in his new suit. 

“Yes ma’am. But seeing as she is working on college applications, I was left with little to do. I figured I could be of some use to Mr. Griffin.” 

“The boy is doing fine, Abigail. Don’t be so stern.” Mr. Griffin says, making his way towards his wife and wrapping an arm around her. It is only then that the woman seems to relax, and Bellamy makes a mental note to be on guard around the lady of the house. 

“Yes, well, Thelonious and Wells are here for our luncheon. Would you mind going to get Clarke?” She says, leaning around her husband to ask Bellamy.

“Yes, of course.” He says, leaving the office as quickly as possible. But when he reaches the room in which he left Clarke, he finds it empty. Wondering what is going on, he hurries to the girl’s room, wondering if she is preparing for the guests - not that she needs to, she looked just fine this morning.

However, the closer he gets, the more he begins to worry. Clarke hadn’t mentioned the luncheon to him. She also said she was working with a woman from Columbia all day, that she didn’t have any other plans scheduled. So when he knocks on her door and receives no answer, he’s not at all surprised. He pauses for one moment before pushing the door open slightly. 

He only has a second to take in the vibrant green walls before he spots Clarke. The top of her head just visible on the opposite side of the window. And just as they make eye contact, her hands slip from the window sill and she disappears from view. Bellamy runs to the window, finding the blonde in the tree that is conveniently close to the house. He curses to himself, wondering if he should go inform her parents - perhaps even Kane. But he instantly thinks against it, not wanting to be proven inadequate for the job he was just hired for; even worse, he doesn’t want to be outsmarted by a seventeen year old girl. 

Which means the only way to get Clarke back is to beat her at her own game. 

He’s out the window in seconds, clambering down the tree as quickly as possible. By the time he hits the ground and turns, Clarke is already at the gate that surrounds the property. And if Bellamy thought that would slow her down, he’s wrong. She scales over the fence in seconds, her jeans and boots allowing her to do so with ease. 

Bellamy runs to the gate, scanning his security badge and bolting through before it has fully opened. He is hot on her trail, following her for several blocks until her ducks into the subway. Weaving through the people, she almost loses him. But he can just distinguish her blonde locks in the crowd as she swipes her fare card. He manages to make it onto the metro car he saw her disappear into before the doors close behind him. As they begin moving down the track, he sits next to her, even putting an arm around her leather clad shoulders to flaunt his victory over her. 

But even that can’t deter her. 

“I’m not going back.” She says defiantly, her head held high even as she is pressed into his side. 

“Come now, you can’t leave your guests waiting.” 

“They aren’t my guests.” She says, a hardness in her voice that makes Bellamy raise an eyebrow at her. She looks up at him, and beneath her cold exterior, he sees something close to desperation - something he can recognize from his own reflection. “They - Mr. Jaha and my mother wish for me and Wells to get married.” 

This new information makes Bellamy’s eyes grow wide, staring at her and knowing she is telling the truth. But the idea of two people so young planning a wedding is such a foreign idea that Bellamy can’t seem to wrap his head around it. He suddenly envisions Octavia, baby face and all, standing in a white dress about to marry a strange man - a man that is far from worthy of her. 

Not that Bellamy knows that this Wells isn’t good enough for Clarke; but from the way she says his name, Bellamy knows she is far from willing. And that only makes it worse - the concept of some kind of arranged marriage between kids who have yet to experience life yet. 

And it is then that Bellamy relaxes into Clarke, his mind made up. 

It’s not like he was hired to be Clarke’s parental figure. His job is to keep her safe, and he can do that here just as easily as he can at any luncheon her mother has planned. Besides, he figures he essentially works for Clarke at this point. 

“So, where are we headed, princess?” He asks, his arm going slack but remaining around her slight shoulders. 

“Don’t call me that.” But when he finally slips out a smirk, his eyes gleaming down at her, her edge softens slightly. “An art exhibit I’ve been dying to go too.” 

“Well, we can’t have you dying; at least not on my watch.” 

She punches his arm in a playful sort of way. And it isn’t long until she is telling him about her hobbies, art being at the top of the list. And seeing how happy this girl is just go to an art exhibit, Bellamy knows he made the right decision. 

This is solidified later that night, when Clarke makes up an elaborate story of how Bellamy chased her half way across the city so as to bring her home - the exhibit being left out of the explanation entirely. And when Clarke finally turns to leave her father’s office, she gives Bellamy a wink which leaves him thinking, “Damn this girl” for the second time today. 

This is the first time they sneak away from the house together, but it is far from the last. It seems to increase in frequency when Clarke discovers she will not attend school for her senior year, but will be privately tutored instead. 

They even go so far as to develop a code of sorts, allowing Bellamy to know when she needs him. They distinguish a specific word for when Wells comes to visit. He always shows up within ten minutes of the boy’s arrival, having some excuse for Clarke to leave even if it’s just for a few moments. And he is continuously stunned by the smile she gives him each time he comes to her aid. 

Bellamy constantly reminds himself not to give into the girl’s charm, mentally cursing whenever he stares at her longer than is deemed appropriate. 

But just because the pair depends on each other in some way, that doesn’t mean they don’t fight like hell. Bellamy never tries to talk her out of doing something, but he does try to make it as safe as possible, resulting in Clarke telling him to, “Lighten up.” 

“Your safety is not something to take lightly, Clarke.” is his reply, giving her a stern look which only makes her laugh. That just makes Bellamy see red. 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you _actually_ care for me.” is her typical response; goading him into a face off, or maybe to confess some sort of feelings - Bellamy can never be sure. 

“Just doing my job, princess.” He tells her. 

But that doesn’t stop her from getting pissed when he obtains his permit to carry a gun. She goes so far as to ignore him for three weeks, creating havoc by not following protocol and repeatedly disappearing from Bellamy’s side. It takes him buying her tickets to a Katy Perry concert, as well as allowing Octavia to join them, for Clarke to forgive him. 

The blonde has been wanting to meet his sister for some time. And it isn’t that Bellamy is opposed to the idea, seeing as both girls are rather lonely - Clarke being privately tutored while Octavia is labeled a charity case at her new high school. Rather, there never seemed to be an opportunity for them to meet. 

Also, Bellamy dreads the thought of the pair becoming friends - the schemes the two could come up with will surely leave him with grey hair before he reaches his next birthday. 

The girls instantly hit it off, causing Bellamy smile. That is until Octavia starts telling embarrassing stories about him from their childhood, making Clarke laugh with that gleam in her eye which lets Bellamy know she will _definitely_ be using this to her advantage later. By the end of the concert, Bellamy has a headache, Octavia has deemed Clarke her best friend, and Clarke is once again speaking to Bellamy. 

The girls don’t get to meet again after that night though, as Octavia is preparing for SAT’s and ACT’s while Jake Griffin’s campaign kicks into high gear. He is left to not only make sure Clarke is safe; but also, Bellamy becomes more of a confidant to the blonde than ever before. She acts like the perfect princess, smiling and laughing along with the guests at any given event. But the moment she turns away, she grabs hold of Bellamy’s arm and mutters profanities under her breath. 

This results in many believing that Bellamy is Clarke’s boyfriend, which she herself never denies - Bellamy feels his heart swell every time someone does so, a warmth spreading through him that seems to occur anytime Clarke grins at him or wears his old teeshirt while painting. But it also makes Bellamy realize how impossible it is for him and Clarke to become something more. 

Not that he thinks they don’t fit together, often finishing each other’s sentences or even communicating without uttering a word. Not that their fighting doesn’t occasionally leave them glaring at each other with more heat than anger. Not that they feel awkward spending the day by the pool or staying up late talking while a movie plays in the background. 

The nail in the coffin that prevents Bellamy from being anything other than Clarke’s guard is her impending college career. 

As the acceptance letters begin to roll in, Jake Griffin takes him aside to discuss his future with the family. 

“Clarke will soon be attending college; and seeing as she demands to live on campus, you will no longer be able to act as her security.” Bellamy is sure a shocked look comes over his face, although its for a different reason than what Mr. Griffin believes. “Not to worry. You will still remain a part of our security detail. And as for Clarke, we will just have to hope she has learned how to handle herself.” 

So it begins that each time Clarke mentions the Fall, Bellamy’s heart sinks with dread, not quite ready to let go of the blonde. That doesn’t stop him from helping her pick out what paintings she will take with her or discussing the different clubs she can possibly join. More importantly, she includes him in the decision of what college to attend. 

“Mom is just dying for me to go to medical school, which of course means Harvard or Johns Hopkins. Dad just wants me to stay close by, so Columbia or Princeton.” 

“What about you, Clarke? Where do you want to go?” Bellamy interrupts, noting the way Clarke twirls her hair around her finger, a telltale sign of her nerves. 

She doesn’t say anything, at least not to him as she mutters under her breath. It isn’t until Bellamy reaches out, his hand caressing her face as he forces her to look at him that she sighs, pulling out an envelop from the pocket of her hoodie. 

“I got in.” She whispers as he looks down at an envelop that has “Rhode Island School of Design” printed on the front. 

Bellamy instinctively thinks “No, it’s too far away. How can I protect her?” as he stares at the address. But he pushes this thought aside, thinking of Clarke and her passion for anything artistic. 

“You should go.” He says, looking into her piercing blue eyes. 

“You think so?” She says, doubt and insecurities hanging onto her every word. 

“Yes, you have to Clarke. This is your dream.” He replies, his thumb brushing across her cheek bone in a moment of weakness - the thought of losing her in a few months weighing him down. 

But his movements cause Clarke’s eyes to flutter shut for a moment; and when she reopens then, Bellamy can’t stop his heart from pounding in his chest. Watching as her gaze travels over his face, pausing on his lips for longer than normal. And all the thoughts of Clarke leaving, of her being his boss’s kid, of her being to young and to _good_ for him disappear as he looks back at her. 

But then the moment seems to pass just as quickly as it appeared, Clarke’s laugh sounding high in the quite of her bedroom. “Dad will be so disappointed. And mom - well, lets not think of the wrath she’ll unleash.”

“Maybe. But you only get one life, Clarke.” He says, thinking about how he didn’t get a chance to attend college, as his family needed him more than he needed a degree. He had only managed to graduate from the academy while working two part time jobs. Not that he regrets his decision, it is how he ended up here with Clarke looking to him for advice. 

And so Clarke tells her parents her decision the next day, which results in the blonde being grounded with the threat of her mother withholding her college funds from her. 

In the end, her parents caved. Bellamy still thinks about that day quite often. Clarke throwing her arms around him in joy, despite the fact that Mrs. Griffin is closer in proximity to the girl. That, and the fact that they are currently having brunch with the Jaha’s, Wells staring daggers at Bellamy the rest of the morning. 

The days from that happy moment to the time Clarke leaves pass quickly, causing Bellamy to hope for every clock to stop, to which Clarke tells him, “Clocks slay time.”* 

The blonde insists that Bellamy come with them to move her into her dorm, a single that her parents had managed to obtain for her. The two of them take Bellamy’s old pickup - the one he can’t bring himself to trade in, despite the fact that Clarke teases him relentlessly for owning it, for how can such a vehicle be practical in the city. 

“Quite useful today.” he tells her as they unload the truck bed, Mrs. Griffin glaring at them all the while. Bellamy typically avoided the woman outright unless she sought him out directly, knowing she disapproves of the relationship him and Clarke have. 

He continues to ignore her as the disapproving look on her face turns into an outright frown. Instead, he focuses on hanging the paintings Clarke has brought, including the little doodle he drew of the tree next to the blonde’s window. But that doesn’t seem to take as long as he hoped, Mr. and Mrs. Griffin giving her hugs and well-wishes before moving towards their car. Bellamy isn’t sure of what to do with himself; so he settles for wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her to his side, just as he had that first time they rode the underground. She puts her own arm around his waist, saying, 

“I’ll see you out.” 

They walk in silence to his truck, only speaking once Bellamy has gotten into the cab and has rolled down the window. 

“Now, you know you can call or text me any time.” He says, wanting her to know that he will always be there for her. 

“Yeah well, better be expecting one daily.” She says, a small smile on her face and he can only hope she will do just that. 

But instead of voicing his thoughts, he just nods before turning on the truck’s engine. 

“Well, I better get going before your mother gets suspicious.” 

She laughs outright; the sight burning into Bellamy’s mind for the long ride home, as well as for the days he’ll be missing her. 

“Oh, we wouldn’t want that, would we?” She manages to say between giggles, looking up at him with a bright smile on her face. Leaving him unable to answer as his heart hammers against his ribcage. But she saved him from responding, saying, “But there is something I need to do before you go.” And before Bellamy can realize what it happening, Clarke has leaned through the open window and kissed him. 

Bellamy’s mind remains utterly blank as he leans forward, begging once again to let this moment with Clarke last. But just as his mind processes how smooth her lips are, his hands reaching out in order to see if her skin is just as soft; Clarke pulls away.

“Goodbye, Bellamy.” She whispers, looking up from beneath her lashed before turning away. And Bellamy watches her go, thinking “Damn, I’ll miss her” before turning away. 

That moment was nearly three years ago, and Bellamy has not seen her since then. 

At first, they texted every day and talked on the phone every night. But then the calls became weekly, then monthly, and then she only ever texted him if she contacted him at all. Bellamy hadn’t worried, knowing he will surely see her over winter break. But then she stays at school, saying she is working on an exhibit that is to premier in the spring - Bellamy tries to ignore the ache in his chest when her parents attend without him even being invited. Then she decides to take summer courses. Soon she is studying abroad, her parents not even hearing from her for several months. 

And before Bellamy knows it, Clarke is graduating a year ahead of time with a bright future in the art industry. 

Not only does her gradation mean that she is coming home, but that Bellamy will once again be her guard. 

“Who knows what she will do with her restored freedom.” Mr. Griffin said, but Bellamy knows better - the Griffins can’t afford for Clarke to cause any problems, not when re-election is right around the corner and the democratic party is watching Jake as a potential presidential candidate. 

And even though Bellamy knows all this, knows there is nothing between him and the princess anymore; he can’t stop his heart from racing while he waits for her outside the airport. 

And no matter how hard he tries, nothing can prepare him for when Clarke suddenly appears - her blonde hair longer than he remembered, her perfectly tailored clothes showing off the curves she hadn’t had when she left for university. Her large sunglasses might hide her blue eyes; but her smile is the same, blinding him just as it had every other time it was directed his way. And he can’t help smiling back, waving at her before heading across the parking lot towards her. 

But just as he reaches her, ready to pull her into his arms; a young man appears at her side, a boyish grin spread across his face. 

“Bellamy,” Clarke says, stopping a few feet in front of him, “I’m sure you’ve heard my parents mention Finn Collins, my fiancée.” 

Bellamy is quite sure he’s experiencing massive heart failure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Clocks slay time." is from William Faulkner's _The Sound and the Fury_.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has returned home - leaving Bellamy to wonder what is left between them, if anything at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and commenting! I'm shocked at the response the first chapter has received, and I hope this second chapter lives up to everyone's expectations. Enjoy!

“Of course they have.” Bellamy lies, hoping his face doesn’t show the multiple questions that are coursing through his head. 

_“Who is this Collins? Why haven’t Jake or Abby mentioned him? Better yet, why is Clarke letting his arm remain like a viper around her waist?”_

But if Clarke has a issue with it, she doesn’t show it. Although when Bellamy extends his hand to shake Finn’s, he notices her inching away from Collins when he releases her. 

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Blake. Clarke has mentioned you - in passing, of course.”

“Of course.” Bellamy says, fighting to keep his grip relaxed before pulling away from the _boy_.

But Clarke must see through him, as she is smirking up at him - a smirk he’s pretty sure she learned from him. “Damn her.” he thinks, probably not for the last time today. But then all thoughts leave him as she suddenly leans forward, kissing his face just as she had that first day they met. And while she lingers more than is proper, Bellamy can’t help wondering if that is where their relationship is - back at the beginning. 

_“Does she trust me at all? Are we still friends?”_ He thinks, but even as he refers to the blonde as a friend, he knows its not accurate. They weren’t just friends, not by the end at least. 

But she is once again breaking into his thoughts, asking, “Where is the car?” 

“Over this way.” Bellamy says, gesturing to their right before moving to walk ahead of them. Clarke keeps up with him though, that smirk of hers appearing once again. 

“What, no eighteen-wheeler today? You got stuck with the buggy?” She says, laughter coming through her words. 

“Ha ha, very funny. A regular comedian.” He says, fighting the smile that threats to overtake his expression. But glancing back, he sees Collins watching them and that snaps him back to reality. To the fact that he hasn’t seen Clarke in three years, hasn’t smiled and laughed with her for some time. That things can’t return to the past with one joke.   
That he can’t be whatever he was before, not when she has a fiancée. 

Bellamy pops the trunk of the car, reaching for Clarke’s bag. But of course, she pulls it away from him - _as stubborn as ever._

But then Finn is placing an arm around her shoulder, smiling at Bellamy before saying, “Now, darling, let Mr. Blake take your bag. It’s what he’s paid for, after all.” 

Bellamy can’t help seeing red; his fists clenched at his side as he struggles not to give some kind of response, either verbal or physical in nature. 

And Clarke is suddenly pushing her luggage towards him, her expression hard as her lips press together. 

When her hand brushes his, it isn’t flirty or teasing. Rather, it is in solidarity, telling him that she is on his side. And Bellamy can’t help but think that maybe their past is still there, hiding under the surface along with whatever feelings they had for each other. 

And that makes it hurt all the more when Bellamy gets into the driver’s seat, only to find Clarke and Finn in the backseat - the man’s arm still around her shoulders while she smiles up at him. 

The ride back to the house is a quiet one, muttered whispers from the back reaching Bellamy and making his heart clench tighter ever second. Because how can a woman like Clarke be interested in a man like Finn? Or a boy, to be more specific. For that is what Collins is, his easy grin making him look like a high school prom king. And ok, _maybe_ Bellamy could understand Clarke’s liking this kid. But the smile she gives him looks tight, forced as her eyes continuously glance out the car window. 

“So, whats on the schedule this evening?” Clarke asks a few blocks away from home, leaning forward in her seat. Bellamy could reach out and brush his fingers along the ends of her hair if he wanted, but he resists. 

“There’s a party with a few of your father’s benefactors.” Bellamy says, smiling when Clarke groans. “It should be a short get together. Besides, you’ll have -” 

But Collins cuts him short, saying, “Me by your side.” 

Clarke glances at Bellamy for a moment, as if trying to communicate something - something that he simply can’t define - before she moves back to her original seat. 

When they reach the house, Clarke is out of the car in a second. She walks toward the house, not waiting for Finn as she heads through the front door. Bellamy watches Finn as he tries to catch up with her. All the while, Bellamy unloads Clarke’s luggage. He choices to leave Collins’ bags, hoping that the boy isn’t staying the night with them. Bellamy takes the luggage to Clarke’s new room on the second floor. “It’s more appropriate for a young woman”, Abby Griffin had said. And maybe it is, but it doesn’t scream of Clarke. With its pale yellow walls, the furnishings all black and white; it doesn’t express who Clarke is - or how Bellamy remembers her, at least. 

He shakes his head, pushing away the thoughts that threaten to consume him. Instead, he closes the door and heads back out to where the party is. He would have already been at Clarke’s side; but with Collins here, Bellamy fears he will be left on the sidelines. Abandoned to the boredom of watching Clarke from afar as the night drags on longer than usual. 

And he is right. 

When he steps into the party, Clarke is standing next to her father and talking animately to some of the older man’s friends. Collins is on the other side of Clarke, his arm now secure around her waist. He keeps his hold on her the entire night - Bellamy watching from the shadows that outline the room. 

He also notices how the couple continuously has a drink in their hands, switching out empty wine glasses for new ones each time a waiter passes. And Bellamy watches as the alcohol makes Finn bold, whispering things into Clarke’s ear as his hand slips further down her back. For Clarke, the drinks seem to make her less than friendly towards her fiancée, her eyes beginning to dart around the room as she swats Collins’ hand away. And Bellamy wonders what Clarke is looking for, what makes her eyes shift this way and that with a frenzied expression plastered on her face. 

And Bellamy doesn’t dare hope that she is searching for him, that she is seeking him out. But then her blue eyes land on him and she visibly relaxes. Bellamy tries to regulate his rapidly beating heart as she pulls away from Finn and makes her way towards him, a small smile pulling on her lips that Bellamy can’t help but return. 

“Hey there, stranger.” She says, coming to stand next to him. And Bellamy has to fight the urge to step closer to her, to loop her arm through his - that’s Finn’s job now, he reminds himself. 

So he chooses to simply nod at her, his eyes continuing to scan the room in an attempt not to stare at the blonde next to him. But when he does chance a glance at her, she is frowning slightly as a hardness settles over her features. And that’s when he knows he’s somehow made a mistake, that he’s done something to upset her. And he makes to say something, to give some kind of reply. But she speaks again before he has a chance, 

“I need you to take Finn home, Mr. Blake.” 

“Is he ready to go?” Bellamy can’t help asking, watching as Collins and Mr. Griffin talk to each other - he notes that Jake doesn’t seem to be paying much attention to the younger man. 

“He’s ready to go if I say he is.”

“Alright, let me just ask Abigail if -”

“There is no need to involve my mother. Or are you her security detail instead of mine?” There is a coldness in the blonde’s tone that makes Bellamy stand up straighter. Yet, when he turns toward her, he sees her face pulled tight as she tries not to show her hurt feelings. And he can’t stop himself from reaching for her, his hand settling between her shoulder blades in a discreet display of affection. An action that has Clarke pressing her back against his hand. 

“Clarke, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean -” 

“I’ll get him outside. Just be waiting in the car, Bellamy.” And when she turns to look up at him, he sees that pleading desperation that Clarke has never been afraid to let him see. The look that lets him know she needs help - help she can only trust him to offer. And as she stares at him with that look on her face, the one that makes Bellamy feel like the blonde’s personal superhero, she whispers, “Please.”

And before Bellamy knows what he’s doing, he has made it outside and into the car, waiting for the front door to open. 

But when it does, Bellamy is surprised to see the whole Griffin family has walked Collins out to the drive. And he can just hear Abby saying, “So nice to finally meet you in person, Finn.” 

“The pleasure is all mine.” The boy says, taking the older woman’s hand in his own and placing a kiss on the back of it. 

“And make sure to come by - anytime. You are always welcomed.” 

“He might want to call ahead though, sweetheart. Just so Blake and Kane are aware.” 

“Oh, we wouldn’t want to scare them, would we?” Abigail says, her thinly veiled dislike of the security detail easily picked up on by Bellamy. 

Jake and Finn shake hands, and then the man is ushering his wife back inside. “Best to let the young couple have a moment.” 

But when the door closes, it is anything but a scene between two people in love. 

Bellamy watches from the rearview mirror as Finn saunters toward Clarke, his eyes narrowed while a slight smirk pulls at his lips. But Clarke steps towards him, her face showing rage. And then she is jabbing him in the chest, lecturing him about _something_. But what about, Bellamy can’t tell as Clarke seems to be controlling her volume. And he wonders why - why she is whispering instead of yelling? Is there something she wishes to hide? And if so, from whom? 

But then Clarke is shoving Finn into the backseat, telling Bellamy to get his home. 

“I only live a few blocks over.” Finn tells him, lounging in the leather seats as he stares out the window. If he is upset about whatever Clarke told him, he doesn’t show it. Nor does Finn discuss the fight, remaining silent in the backseat. But just as they turn onto the street Finn lives on, the boy suddenly says, “Pull over.” 

“The Griffin’s wouldn’t appreciate me leaving you in your current state, Mr. Collins.” Bellamy says, trying not to let the hardness he feels towards the boy show. But Finn is staring him down, leaning forward in his seat to say, “Stop the car now, Mr. Blake.” 

Bellamy tries to control his anger as he pulls over, watching Finn as he stumbles from the car. He get his bags from the trunk, before waving Bellamy away. But as he moves down the street, he watches Finn in his rearview mirror. The boy pushes his hair out of his eyes as he makes his way towards a dark haired girl who is walking down the street. Bellamy just sees the girl beam at him before throwing her arms around his neck - Finn holding her close as Bellamy rounds the corner. 

And if he thought things were suspicious before, Bellamy definitely thinks something is wrong now. 

That girl and Finn looked _much_ to friendly for his liking. But then, did Clarke really seem that attracted to Collins? Sure, she let him hold her and laughed along with his jokes. Yet, she seems to do so only when an audience is present. Hadn’t she pushed him away in the drive, slapped his groping hands at the party, and practically pleading for Bellamy to help get rid of him? 

The blonde seems to want nothing to do with Collins. So why does she keep him around? Why is she engaged to him? 

Bellamy thinks to ask her when he gets home. Prays she still trusts him enough to confide in him, to let him know what is really going on. 

But by the time he gets back to the Griffin’s, Clarke has disappeared. 

“She headed to bed, said she was tired.” Kane says when he finds Bellamy searching the house. Bellamy tries to dismiss the fact that the head of security knew what he was up to, hoping his feelings for Clarke aren’t that transparent. 

But he knows his desperation shows as Clarke ignores him over the next few days. Something that Bellamy actually finds quite impressive seeing as the blonde isn’t allowed to leave the house, not until after the party to announce her engagement. 

So Bellamy is shocked when, four days after taking Collins home, he suddenly receives a text from Clarke at 10:30 a.m. 

“Excalibur” is the single word she has texted, the word that she always used when she needed Bellamy to rescue her - because after all, Bellamy is simply a weapon at Clarke’s disposable. Anything to help her feel safe and make her happy. 

So Bellamy shoves his phone back into his suit jacket and begins running through the house, searching for Clarke. 

He finally finds her out back in the garden. She’s at a table, food spread out before her while Finn sits across from her. 

“Ah, Mr. Blake. Lucky you showed up just when we need your assistance.” Finn says, but Bellamy ignores him in favor of looking at Clarke. 

She smiles at him, saying, “Bellamy” in a mock whisper. And if he had suspicions about her dilated eye and easy expression, his thoughts are confirmed when she stands only to sway on the spot. 

“Clarke.” Bellamy can’t help but say as he rushes towards her, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

“I think she might have had a few mimosas before I arrived.” Finn says, standing from the table. “I think it’d be best if she went back to bed, and I’ll just stop by another time.”   
Bellamy just nods, not letting go of his grip on Clarke even as Finn comes to plant a kiss on her cheek. “I’ll see myself out.” 

And as Finn’s footsteps fade, Clarke looks up at Bellamy and smiles. “Good to know you’ll still come to my rescue.” She says, her voice sounding clearer than before. 

“Yeah, well, don’t thank me until I manage to get you upstairs.” He says, but the blonde just scoffs at him. 

“I’m fine. I’m not _that_ drunk. I was just pretending -” But as she takes a step out of Bellamy’s arms, she stumbles slightly and bumps into the table. 

“Yeah, you’re perfectly fine.” he says, as Clarke throws her head back laughing.

“Maybe not.” She says breathlessly, her blue eyes sparkling up at him. “I guess you’ll just have to give me a lift.” 

And before he knows what is happening, Clarke has jumped onto his back - her arms and legs wrapping around him and making it hard for him to concentrate. Especially when all he wants to do is memorize the way she feels against him; how her body can morph into his, her slender arms just able to wrap around his broad shoulders while her soft breasts press into his back. But he brings himself back to the present, focusing on getting Clarke back to her room safely - hopefully without either of her parents seeing her in such a state. 

He manages to get her there without a soul seeing. Well, everyone but Kane. But Bellamy never really expected to sneak past him. But the other security guard just tells him that Abby is in the kitchen and that Jake is taking a phone call in his office. “The coast is clear.” He says, before brushing past Bellamy and Clarke. 

Bellamy reaches Clarke’s new bedroom, and he is _almost_ grateful that she is now on the second floor and not up in her tower. He manages to kick the door shut before carrying Clarke over to the bed, placing her onto the edge of the mattress. 

“I think you should sleep. Do you -” 

“I think we should play a game!” Clarke declares, moving to stand on the bed. 

“What are you doing? You’re going to hurt yourself.” 

Clarke merely waves off his worry, which only makes Bellamy glare up at her. She never did look out for her own safety. That much is evident from how much she has been drinking lately. He thinks about yelling at her, lecturing her on alcoholism and how she needs to be more careful. But then she is looking at him with those wide blue eyes, and he finds his anger melting away. 

“What do you want to play?” 

Clarke beams at him, stating, “The hot lava game.”

“No way.” Bellamy says instantly, causing a pout to appear on the blonde’s face. “You can get hurt in a second, especially since you’ve been drinking -” 

“I didn’t have _that_ much!” Clarke protests but he ignores her.

“Besides, there are to many breakable objects. I mean, every possible surface has something on it.”

“We can fix that.” She says, hopping down from the bed and moving to her dresser. She pushes everything into the top drawer, leaving the surface clear. “See? Just move the things aside.” 

And he knows when she looks at him, he’ll cave. She must know it too, because she flashes him a smile and pushes him towards the table in between two chairs opposite her bed. They clean everything off in a few minutes, and Clarke moves to stand on the closest table when Bellamy suddenly tells her to take her shoes and socks off. “Have to keep you as safe as possible.” He says, taking off his own as well before standing on her bed. 

“Ready, set, go! The floor is lava!” Clarke yells, a bit to loud. But as she moves from object to object, her laughter rings out and makes Bellamy smile. Soon, he is chasing after her while Clarke tries desperately to out jump him. But when she reaches the dresser, her foot slips. Bellamy just manages to reach her, grabbing hold of her so that she doesn’t crash to the floor. But she still cuts her leg on the sharp edge of the dresser. 

“Now look what you’ve done.” he says, crouching down to examine the wound which is bleeding slightly. “Go sit on one of those chairs.” He tells her, not waiting to see if she listens while he goes to her bathroom to find the first aid kit. 

He returns to find her seated and gazing at the floor, her expression dark. When he reaches her, she looks up at him with watery eyes. And he feels his heart constrict at the sight, bending down in front of her and taking her hand. 

“Hey, its ok. I’ll patch you up and you’ll be fine.” 

“I know. So long as you’re around, I know I’ll be looked after.” 

Bellamy tries to ignore the way his chest tightens at her words, at the way she makes it sound intimate despite the fact that it’s his job to care for her. Not that that’s why he does it, not anymore.

He tears his eyes away from hers, searching through the kit to find something to clean her cut while responding, “Yeah, well, seems like someone has too. Especially since I’ve seen you drink more than an appropriate amount of alcohol in under a week.” 

Clarke laughs, a bitter sound that fills the room before she says, “Yeah. I seem to have been doing a lot of drinking, primarily within the last year.” 

And Bellamy can’t help the anger the flares in him, thinking of her going to parties and getting drunk. Of her puking into a toilet with no one to take care of her. Even worse, of her getting hurt or of some douchebag trying to put his hands on her. 

But he is distracted from his thoughts by Clarke running a hand through his hair. “Don’t worry. Any time I drank, or did anything for that matter; I always remembered what you told me.” 

“And what is that?” 

“That my safety is not something to take lightly.” 

He tapes the gauze over her cut before making eye contact once more, her blue eyes glimmering back at him. Her hand is resting on his shoulder while his linger on her knee. He feels that pull towards her, the one he’s felt almost from the first moment he met her. The camaraderie between them, as if they know they can always depend on each other. And it is that feeling that causes Bellamy to finally ask,   “Clarke, what’s going on with you and this Collins kid?” 

She instantly turns away from him, sighing in a way that shows she doesn’t like where this conversation is going. “Finn is just another boy, another lie.” 

Bellamy wants to ask, wants to know what she means. But he also knows she doesn’t want him to press her. And he can’t help wondering if she still trust him. If she would let him in if he asked her too. 

If this lack of faith is why she doesn’t want to tell him.

But then she is staring him down, pleading silently for him to drop the topic before saying, “Can we talk later? I suddenly feel very tired.” 

“Yeah, of course.” He says, his heart feeling heavy as he stands. “I’ll let you sleep for a bit.” 

But before he can turn away, she grabs hold of his hand. “Thank you, Bellamy.”

And he isn’t sure if she is thanking him for mending her wound, playing the game, or helping her escape Collins. But whatever it is, he knows he’d do it again if only to see her smile at him like _that_. 

He can’t help smiling back at her before turning to leave the room. 

His smile doesn’t waver for the remainder of the day. And if anyone finds it weird, they don’t say a word.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's engagement party bring unexpected surprises. Particularly that of Finn's lecture to Bellamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took so long to update! I was working on finishing my other story, "The Wandering and Wondering Of Clarke Griffin". Now that its completed, I will have more time for this story. I'm hoping to have another chapter up by Sunday, as an apology to all you. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Clarke has only been home a week, and this is the second party Bellamy has been forces to watch from the shadows. This one is even worse than the last, as everyone is congratulating Clarke on her engagement and offering well wishes to her and Finn’s future. 

The only thing that keeps Bellamy’s spirits up is the way Clarke holds herself rigidly within Finn’s grasp. Her words from a few days again playing on a loop in his head - _“Finn is just another boy, another lie.”_

That, and the look on Wells Jaha’s face as he watches Clarke and Finn dance. Bellamy’s sure Well’s expression is the only thing that keeps his own face from turning up in disgust. 

It isn’t till close to the end of the party that Collins approaches, his smile strained as he stands before Bellamy. 

“Mr. Blake, I am in need of your assistance.” 

Bellamy only nods, before following Finn outside. Under one of the trees in the backyard is a small cage. Bellamy can’t help but look at it suspiciously, especially since the boy next to him is grinning widely as they near it. Reaching inside, Finn pulls back to show Bellamy a white kitten. 

“I wanted to get Clarke a present. Thought she’d like the company when I’m gone.” He says, before pushing the small animal into Bellamy’s hands. “Hold her for a minute while I pull a bow around her neck.” 

Bellamy just barely makes a sound of agreement, looking down at the kitten in contempt. Not that he disliked cats on principle. But the idea of owning one has always been nightmarish. Octavia had wanted one when she was younger, and Bellamy always refused outright. He didn’t need something else in his life that expected him to feed it, only to ignore everything he said. He had enough of that already; his mother settling for a seamstress position instead of something more, his sister bringing home her boyfriend who Bellamy then had to share a room with, Clarke ignoring almost every procedure or guideline he set out for her. 

And now he’d undoubtedly be the one helping Clarke take care of this cat. 

Some present. 

But then Finn is taking the kitten into his arms, a triumphant look on his face as he marches back to the house. Bellamy barely makes it back to his position on the wall before Collins is on stage. Making a show of thanking all those who have come before calling Clarke on stage to join him. 

“I wanted to leave you with a little parting gift, my dear.” He says before holding the kitten out for Clarke. She looks dumbstruck for a moment before the cat meows at her, audible from the microphone that resounds throughout the room. Every women in the room coos, and Clarke smiles before taking the kitten in her arms. She turns to face the crowd, making a show of pressing the cat the her. 

But Bellamy can tell that the smile is forced, that her arms are stiff because she is at a loss as to what to do with the kitten rather than trying to keep it close. So its not all that surprise when Clarke’s eyes land on his as she descends from the stage. It takes her a few moments to weave through the crowd, as everyone wants to say their goodbyes before leaving - a few of the women seem to be more interested in the kitten than in saying their farewells. But soon, she is standing beside him, waving as the guests continue to exit. 

“Give me a tissue.” She mutters under her breath, her voice sounding higher than normal. 

“What?” 

“A tissue, handkerchief, anything!”

Panicking slightly at her tone, he pulls the pocket square from his chest pocket. Unfurling it, he hands it to her just in time to hide her sneeze. 

“Stupid Collins. Who buys someone a pet before asking the person if they want it?! Or better yet, seeing if they are allergic to the thing.” 

“Yeah, what an idiot.” Bellamy mutters, causing Clarke to chuckle slightly before he adds, “Why don’t I take it for you? Go put it in your room or -” 

“This thing isn’t going in my room. I’ll never stop sneezing.” She says, trying to keep her voice level down. “My mother will have to figure out where to keep it.” Just at that moment, a younger girl with her parents walk by - Clarke lets the girl play with the kitten a moment before they move on. “Besides, I have to keep a hold of it till everyone leaves. Wouldn’t want them to think I didn’t appreciate Finn’s gesture.” 

Bellamy can’t help but scowl. “Right. Because its so thoughtful of him to give you something to clean up after. Like having him cling to you all night wasn’t punishment enough.”   For a moment, Bellamy thinks he said the wrong thing. That he’s gone to far and has crossed some invisible line. That Clarke’s rage is keeping her quiet. But when he glances at her, he sees her face is red and her lips are pursed, trying to contain her laughter. Bellamy can’t resist chuckling at her expression, reaching over to poke her in the side. This proves to be to much for Clarke, causing her laughter to erupt throughout the room. Its a warm sound, making Bellamy laugh along with her while nearly every head in the room turns toward them. 

It seems not everyone appreciates their laughter though. 

“Mr. Blake. Finn said that he is ready to head home. Perhaps you could ready the car.” Abby Griffin says, giving Bellamy a stern look he is all to familiar with. “And maybe you should say goodbye to your fiancée.” 

Clarke levels her mother with a look of equal intensity before moving through the crowd, the kitten still clutched in her grasp. She only just reaches him by the time Bellamy exits the room, ignoring the tight feeling in his chest as Clarke pulls Finn into her arms. 

Bellamy just turns on the car when Collins is falling into the backseat. Bellamy doesn’t wait for the boy to right himself before pulling out the drive. However, they only make it down the street before the young man is leaning towards Bellamy. 

“So Blake, gotta a girl of your own?” Collins asks, his tone feigning lightheartedness. But Bellamy can sense the tension in the boy’s words. 

“No.” Bellamy says hesitantly, trying to figure out what Finn is up too. 

He doesn’t say anything for a moment, the silence spreading throughout the car. “I though, a guy like you, you’d have your choice of women.” 

Bellamy can’t help but find Collins comment odd, wondering what in the world is going on. “I - well, work keeps me busy.” 

“ _Work_ , huh?” 

Bellamy makes a sound of agreement, not wanting to continue this discussion - what ever it’s actually about. 

The car falls silent again, remaining so all the way to Finn’s house. Pulling into the drive, Bellamy gets out to open the car door. Yet, when he exits the car, Finn remains standing in front of Bellamy who can only wait for whatever is next. 

“I know its your _job_ to look after Clarke, but you better think twice before starting anything with an engaged woman.” 

“I - thats not -” Bellamy stammers, not quite believing what he is hearing. 

“I can understand the attraction. But she’ll soon be mine, in the formal sense at least. So, best to give up while you’re head.” Bellamy still feels as if he’s missing something when Finn suddenly grabs hold of his arm. And despite Finn’s choice in words, there is a hardness in his eyes that tells Bellamy just how serious Collins is. “Just, leave her alone, alright?” 

With one last nod, Collins moves towards the house. Leaving Bellamy to wonder what the hell just happened. 

Even days later, he can’t figure it out. Sure, he has feeling for Clarke. How could he not? After all the times he protected her, watched out for her. Taking her to concerts and art exhibits. Helping her with homework and Wells. Even after not seeing her for all those years, those memories didn’t fade. If anything, seeing the woman she grew into keeps him just as captivated as ever. 

Even if the whole engagement thing seemed _off_ to him. 

But the idea that Collins thinks there is something going on between them - between him and Clarke. That Clarke could _ever_ reciprocate any kind of romantic feel towards him. 

Its not as if they act like a couple. Sure, they laugh and joke with one another. But they are friends, that’s what friends do. And perhaps he had saved her from Finn once, but she had be drunk. Or pretending to be so at least. 

No, there is something else that is setting Finn on edge. And no matter how much he tries to figure out what it is, Bellamy just can’t. 

So he decides to ask the one person who might have answers. 

“Clarke?” Bellamy asks peaking into her room to find it empty. He as already checked the basement, the gardens, and the kitchen only to find them empty. Closing the bedroom door once more, he tries to think of where else she might be. At that moment, Kane walks by with that knowing look on his face. 

“Might want to check the tower.” He says, continuing down the hall.

Bellamy can only stare after him, wondering how on earth the head of security always seems to understand Bellamy’s pull towards the blonde. 

But soon, he has forgotten about Kane as he climbs two steps at a time. Stopping outside the door to Clarke’s old room. Knocking softly once, he pushes on the door to find something he’d never imagined in a thousand years. 

Clarke’s room looks the same, but different all the same. The walls are still the same shade of green, although now several pieces of art bring down the level of vibrancy. The old couch from the basement is pushed up against a wall. The couch Bellamy and Clarke use to sit on late at night while watching movies - the one she took to college with her. And in place of Clarke’s bed, an easel is standing with an elaborate painting set on it. 

And on a chair in front of the painting is Clarke. Her hair is loose, shining from the light that’s filtering through the window. At the angle he’s standing, Bellamy can see a paintbrush in her hand which hovers just inches from the canvas. But this isn’t what keeps Bellamy’s eyes glued to her - not seeing her in her natural element or looking the freest she has since returning home. 

Rather it is the fact that she is _only_ wearing his old police academy teeshirt, the one Octavia accidentally ruined in the wash. The one he gave Clarke back when they first became friends. Its more ruined now than when he first gave it to her, paint splattered in several places while holes are riddled throughout. And it is seeing her wearing this shirt, which comes well past her knees, that makes Bellamy’s heart stop entirely. 

But is seems to restart, beating at twice its normal rate, when Clarke turns to him. Her face changes from a questioning look to that of a radiant smile, her eyes gleaming at him. 

“Bellamy.” She says, her voice breathless. He watches in fascination as she brushed a stray hair from her face, striking blue paint across her forehead in the process. 

And she’s looking at him like that, like he is the only thing in her life that can make her eyes shine like that - making Bellamy feel as if he can’t breath, as if he’s stuck in a dream. Yet, his mouth moves to answer her, asking, “You still have that shirt?” 

He instantly rejects it, even if the pink flush makes her all the more alluring. “Sorry, I didn’t -” 

“No need to be sorry.” She says, getting up and moving to the couch. He moved to sit beside her, only to see the white kitten is asleep on the cushion. “Don’t mind Sappho. She’s friendly.” Clarke says, reaching out and pulling the kitten into her lap. 

“Sappho, hmh?” Bellamy asks, his eyebrow raised as he sits down. “I didn’t think you liked her, let alone picked out a name for her.” 

“Yeah, well. She shouldn’t be punished for Finn’s stupidity. Plus, it’s nice to have the company.” She says, scratching behind Sappho’s ear and making her purr. 

They are silent for several moment as Bellamy watches Clarke run her hands through the kitten’s fur. Then Clarke suddenly turns to face him, as if she has gained courage. “As for the shirt, I’ve found I can paint better when I wear it - more easily inspired. It’s getting a little worse for wear though.” 

“I could give you a new one. Or another one of my teeshirts I should say, since I don’t have _that_ exact one.” 

Clarke looks at him for a moment, as if testing to see if he’s being honest. “Sure, that’d be great.” She finally says.

Bellamy can only nod, his voice getting stuck in his throat. Once again they are silent, Clarke looking at the kitten while Bellamy examines one of the paints on the wall. But he is snapped back to reality by something landing in his lap. Looking down, he finds Sappho has jumped at him, now climbing up onto the back of the couch to paw at his hair. 

“She likes you.” Clarke says, smiling while Bellamy tries to wave the kitten away. But seeing the blonde smile at him once more, he thinks that _maybe_ he can grow to like the cat too. But then her lips fall, looking to Bellamy with a strange look before asking, “Why did you stop by? Did you need something or?” 

And he feels his throat tighten again as he thinks of how to approach Clarke on the subject of Finn. On how to begin to explain his questions. 

“I actually came to talk to you about Collins.” He says, busying himself with pulling Sappho into his lap so that Clarke’s expression won’t change his mind on asking. 

“Oh?” is all she says, her tone hard which makes Bellamy cringe. 

“Yeah. Nothing major. Just, he acted strange when I drove him home the other day. Told me not to get involved with you and to leave you alone. I just -” 

But he stops short, as Clarke jumps to her feet with her hands clenched at her side. 

“Did he now?” she says, her words dripping with anger. 

“Yeah. It’s not a problem, just -” 

“Yes, it is a problem.” Clarke replies, cutting him off. “I told him not to question you. Not to _involve_ you.” 

“Involve me in what?” Bellamy can’t help but ask. 

Clarke slowly turns toward him, her face like stone. Yet her eyes plead with him not to ask _that_ particular question - to ask about Finn in relation to her. 

“Well, why did you tell him not to question me then? He obviously thinks _something_ is going on between us.” 

Clarke’s face turn reds at Bellamy’s words, and he watches as she wrings her hands. “He has this idea that we are a couple. Or were one - that the chemistry between us must come from a past relationship.” Clarke pauses momentarily before letting out a laugh that sounds far to forced. “As if we could be anything other than friends.” 

“Yeah, friends.” he replies, hating how bitter it sounds on his lips. Because if all he can be is friends with Clarke, he’ll take it - gladly. 

Yet, he can’t help but think they shouldn’t act the way they do, not if they are _simply_ friends. That they should be _more_. 

But Clarke cuts off his train of thought by saying, 

“Don’t worry. I’ll talk to him. Make sure he lets you do your job.” 

And Bellamy can’t help but reach out for her hand, pulling her to the space beside him before the words tumble out, “You do know, you’re not just a job, right?” 

Bellamy knows it was worth showing momentarily vulnerability, if only to see the soft smile Clarke gives. “Right.” She says, her fingers tightening around his for a moment before she stands once more. “I should really get back to my painting. You’re free to stay though.” 

And so Bellamy settles more firmly into the couch, eventually moving to the floor to play with Sappho after the kitten’s nap. 

And he can’t help but wish that he could spend each day just like this one.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke asks Bellamy and Octavia for a fun day at a theme park. However, that's put in jeopardy when Bellamy's temper flares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this one. Hope you all enjoy it!

By to the end of the week, Bellamy finds himself before a rather ecstatic Clarke. 

“Do we have anything planned for today?” She asks him.

“You know we don’t, princess.” He gets a look for using the nickname, but her smile doesn’t waver. 

“Good. Then get in the car.” 

Bellamy only raises him eyebrow at her before heading outside. She follows soon after, making some excuse to her mother before clamoring into the front seat. 

“What are you doing, sitting up here?” He asks. 

“Oh, come on. We’re friends, right? And friends don’t escort each other around. They hang out, spend time together.” 

“You’ve never sat upfront before.” Bellamy replies, his suspicions obvious from him tone. This earns him a smack on the arm before Clarke says, 

“Shut up and drive.” 

He can only laugh as she blares the radio, letting her scream along to “Bad Blood” while heading towards the center of the city. He lets her finish the song before finally asking, 

“Where are we heading?” 

She just hands him a piece of paper with an address. He looks at it for a moment, finding it strange that Clarke wants to go to a cafe that’s right around the corner from his apartment. But he can’t bring himself to question it, not when Clarke is singing to the radio with the windows rolled down, her hair blowing across her face.

Bellamy finds parking on the street, before going around to open Clarke’s door for her. 

“Thank you, sir.” 

He just shakes his head, letting Clarke lead him into the coffee shop. They order themselves drinks before claiming a table near the large window at the front of the cafe. 

“What are we doing here?” 

“We are meeting someone.” 

“Obviously, but -” Bellamy stops short as he catches a glimpse of someone familiar out of the corner of his eye. Turning, he just sees a flash of tan skin and brown hair before coming face to face with none other than, 

“Octavia?” 

“Surprise!” Clarke says, standing and hugging the brunette. 

“Wait, I’m confused.”

“I know it must be hard to use that tiny brain of yours, but you’d think you could hug your sister.’ Octavia says, giving him a hard look which might have intimidated others, but only makes Bellamy laugh. He gives her a quick hug, before gesturing for her to sit. 

“In my defense, I did see you just this morning.” 

“Whatever.” Octavia says, stealing a slip of his coffee. 

“I invited her here.” Clarke says, beaming at the siblings. “I thought it would be fun to spend the morning together. Catch up.” 

“And of course, I agreed.” Octavia says, before smiling slyly at Bellamy. “It would be nice to have my own coffee though. Maybe a muffin.” 

Octavia and Clarke both look to Bellamy, making him sigh as he gets up from him seat. “Only if you stop drinking mine.” He says as he turns away from them. 

“No promises.” Octavia calls back, making Bellamy laugh once again. 

He isn’t gone long, returning with a coffee for both himself and his sister while also carrying a plate of assorted pastries. When he finally returns to him seat, he finds Octavia and Clarke are deep in conversation. 

Something that Bellamy finds strange considering the girls have only met once several years ago. 

But Octavia is talking animately about her college career, having finally decided on a degree in Biology in order to eventually become a licensed Physical Therapist. 

“O, don’t bore Clarke to much.” Bellamy says, biting into a blueberry muffin. 

“Like I could ever be as boring as you.” She replies, shoving his shoulder and nearly making him choke which only makes Octavia laugh.

“Now, play nice.” Clarke says, smirking behind her coffee cup. Leaving Bellamy momentary stunned at the sight, and giving Octavia the opportunity to slap him up side the head. 

“Hey!” 

“Hi.” is Octavia’s reply, batting her eyelashes at him. 

Bellamy can only sulk, crossing his arms over his chest as he is unable to come up with a retort. Not that it matters, as Octavia would only one up him - little sisters are just _that_ annoying. 

He only regains some of his pride when Clarke reaches over, grasping his hand in hers before saying, “I did have a question for the both of you.” 

“Oh?” Octavia manages to reply, keeping her excitement in check while Bellamy simply looks at the blonde with suspicion. 

“Yeah. I thought it might be fun if we all go to a theme park.” 

“Yes!” Octavia yells excited, while Bellamy says, 

“Now, wait a minute -” 

“Don’t be a stick in the mud, Bell.” The brunette says, scowling at him. 

“I’m not. But I can’t just let Clarke go to some place so open and potentially dangerous without at least discussing it with Kane.” 

“How is it potentially dangerous?” Octavia asks in disbelief. 

Clarke, on the other hand, is channeling only rage when she questions, “Why am I not allowed to make my own decisions?” 

“People get hurt on roller coasters all the time, O.” He says, dismissing his sister entirely in order to turn towards Clarke. “And of course, you can make your own decision. I have never stopped you from doing something you’ve wanted to do, Clarke. But it is my job to make sure it’s as safe as possible. So, just let me talk to Kane. Set up some kind of security protocol.” She still seems dissatisfied, pouting slightly even as Bellamy increases the pressure on their still intertwined hands. “Who all did you want to go?” He asks, wanting to distract the blonde in some way. 

“Lincoln, Octavia, you, and myself. I’m hoping Finn will have a fear or roller coasters or something that will keep him home.” 

“I meant to ask how that was going - the engagement I mean.” Octavia asks, popping the last of her croissant into her mouth. But Bellamy speaks louder, drowning out his sister. 

“Wait, when did you meet Lincoln?” 

Clarke’s expression turns to that of panic, her eyes darting back and forth between the siblings. 

“What do you mean, when did Clarke meet Lincoln? They met at one of her art exhibits.” 

“Oh, really?” Bellamy says, feeling anger and hurt rising within him. 

“Yes, really. I took him with me.” 

“And you went to a lot of her exhibits?” He can’t help but ask, looking at Clarke only to see fear, presumably afraid of his rage. 

“All of them. I thought one of the Blake's should attend. And seeing as you were to good to show up.” 

Bellamy knows his sister is teasing him, that she doesn’t mean to hurt him - she would do anything to protect him, just as he lives to make her happy. But her words slice into him. What’s even worse is the dagger he feels in his back when looking at Clarke, seeing the plea in her eyes to somehow understand. 

But how can he? When he let Clarke have her space, let her go to college without a backward glance at him. Leaving him to wait for her to return at Christmas break, a reunion that never came. Simply to be left behind while the Jake and Abby Griffin went to Rhode Island to see her first exhibit. Letting him think that she no longer cared for him, only to discover his sister had received an invite. Not only to one of her showings, but to every one afterwards.   
 And that was only after meeting Octavia once. 

Does he mean so little to Clarke that she could do that to him? That she could leave him out so easily? Only to come home three years later to call him a friend. To use him as a safe haven from her fiancée and invite him to theme parks. 

Yet, he can’t actually mean a thing to her. Not if she can treat him this way. 

And before Bellamy knows what is happening, he’s on his feet, standing so quickly he knocks his chair over in the process. 

“Bellamy!” Clarke yells as he moves toward the exit. “Bellamy, wait! Let me explain.” 

“Don’t bother.” He says, only turning to look back at her when he’s at the door. “Why don’t you use your energy to find a way home instead.” 

And with that, he leaves the cafe. 

He goes to Central Park, walking around for several hours. He only calms down after punching a tree repeatedly until his knuckles bleed. Even than, he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to look at Clarke without feeling his chest rip open. But he can’t avoid the Griffin’s house forever - he is expected back at work after all. 

He’s surprised that Kane or Abby aren’t on him as soon as he enters the front door. He thought that he’d surely be reprimanded for leaving Clarke stranded and alone. Yet, he soon discovers why when he reaches the kitchen to find a note on top of a plate of cookies. 

“I told everyone your mother suddenly felt unwell and you had to rush home to check on her. I was vague, so you’ll need to come up with your own story. I also made these cookies to apologize. They may not be any good though. I’ve never been good in the kitchen. Beware.” 

She had drawn a few monsters and chemical waste symbols beneath her warning. 

Bellamy throws the note away all the same, leaving the cookies in the kitchen for someone else to eat. 

He does his best to ignore Clarke over the next few days, not wanting to hear an excuse. It won’t stop the dull pain that has settled in his chest from this new revelation. 

Despite his anger, he talks Kane into letting them go to a theme park - mostly because Octavia won’t let him have any peace till he does. 

“It’ll have to be during the middle of the week, as its usually less crowded then. You’ll also have to carry your weapon with you, and stay beside Clarke at all times.” At this, Kane looks up at Bellamy with a knowing expression. “Will you be able to do so in your current state?” 

Bellamy doesn’t bother asking how Kane knows about his and Clarke’s argument - the head of security always seems to know everything, even before it happens. 

“Yes, sir.” is Bellamy’s simple reply, causing Kane to smile. 

“You’ve done well in your position, Bellamy. Don’t mess it up by letting yourself or Miss Griffin come to any danger. Or causing a scene in public, for that matter.” 

“Wouldn’t want to cause trouble for the campaign.” Bellamy says, earning him a hard look. 

And that’s how Bellamy ends up in the driver’s seat early Tuesday morning with Lincoln riding shotgun. 

“Hershey Park, here we come!” Octavia yells as she, Clarke and Finn climb into the back seat. They hadn’t been able to leave Collins at home, seeing as his presence was required by Abby in order for Clarke to go. 

Bellamy chooses to ignore his sister’s words, pretending that the backseat is void of passengers. Instead, he talks to Lincoln. The two of them have gotten quite close sharing a room, especially after Bellamy got over his initial aversion to Octavia having a boyfriend. 

“Nice hat.” Lincoln comments, his voice nearly drowned out by the girls singing along to Jason Derulo. 

Bellamy only scowls adjusting the snapback that has Blake stitched onto the front of it - another apology gift from Clarke, although Bellamy suspects Octavia helped pick it out. 

“Oh, shut it.” Bellamy says, which only makes Lincoln grin wider. 

The car ride goes as well as Bellamy suspected. The girls sing to loud while Finn makes fun of them, causing both Lincoln and Bellamy scowl. Octavia continuously asks Clarke and Finn about their relationship. 

“We met in Italy.” Collins says. 

“Oh?” Octavia replies, the desire for more information obvious in her tone. 

“Yeah. Clarke was there with Rhode Island School of Design, and I was there for summer vacation. We both ended up touring the Vatican Museums on the same day. And I just couldn’t stop looking this beautiful blonde, who seemed to be so hypnotized by the art that the earth could stop moving and she probably wouldn’t notice. But that only drew me to her more. So, when her group finally started to leave the museum, I couldn’t resist giving her my number.” 

“And Clarke called you?” Octavia asks. “How soon after? Was -” 

“Oh, no. She didn’t call me. But she couldn’t avoid me forever, seeing as all our tour groups where scheduled for the same days. I eventually won her over.” 

“And that was a year ago?” Lincoln asks from the front seat, making Bellamy glower. 

“Just about.” Clarke says, speaking for the first time. The tone of her voice makes Bellamy look in the rearview mirror, wanting to see her expression when talking about her fiancée. But when he does so, he’s shocked to find Clarke is looking into the mirror as well - that she’s staring back at him. And the void in her eyes, the thin line of her lips tells him everything and nothing all at the same time. 

And it makes Bellamy’s anger flare up once more. Because he thought he knew Clarke, that he understood her. But now it seems, he doesn’t know her at all. Don’t know how she feels about the boy sitting with his arm around her. Doesn’t know what she is trying to tell him. Which only makes him feel more lost, especially when he can remember a time when he knew exactly what was on Clarke’s mind from just a glance. 

His tight grip on the steering wheel makes his healing knuckles spilt open as he shift his eyes away from the mirror, focusing on the road for the rest of the drive. 

When they get to the park, Finn suggests he and Clarke go their own way. “Just till lunch.” He promises. “We should give the Blake’s some time together, especially since Bellamy is always working.” 

Bellamy chooses to ignore Finn’s comment. He doesn’t know Octavia wakes up each morning to make his coffee just the way he likes. That she use to wait up for him as well, often falling asleep on the couch before he got home. Which results in Lincoln taking over the night shift, often playing video games together for an hour before bed. Collins doesn’t know that Octavia opted to attend an in-state college, living on campus during the week and coming back to their small apartment each weekend. 

Finn doesn’t know any of this, so Bellamy doesn’t really care about the boy’s opinion on the state of his sibling relationship. 

Octavia, however, takes offense. Bellamy can tell by the furrow in her brows that she doesn’t particularly care for Finn’s works. Next thing he knows, one of Octavia’s hands is in Lincoln’s, while her free arm loops through his. She turns them, walking further into the park without a second glance towards the couple they left behind.

Bellamy momentarily panics, remember Kane’s orders to say with Clarke. Thankfully, he doesn’t have to think of a solution, as the blonde is suddenly at his side. Offering him a small smile while Finn trails behind her. 

No one says anything in regards to the obvious tension between Finn and Clarke, as the two argue over Finn’s words. Lincoln and Octavia do give Bellamy sideways glances each time he brushes off Clarke’s attempts at conversation. Ultimately, they ride roller coasters, collectively ignoring Finn’s complains about the heat and the jolting of the rides.

It’s halfway through the day when Octavia insists they cool off, demanding that they all go to Chocolate World to get something to eat. Inside the large build that contains shopping, dining, and attractions; Finn finally convinces Clarke to spend some alone time with him. Bellamy tries to keep them within sight at all times, letting Octavia trail behind him.

“You really should forgive her, you know.” she says, handing him a milkshake. 

“Yeah? Well, maybe she should have contacted me while she was away. Maybe she should have been a better friend.” Bellamy replies, telling himself _that’s_ the reason he’s mad Clarke didn’t invite him to her exhibits. That a friend wouldn’t ignore his existence for three years. That a friend would have wanted him there. 

That’s what a friend would do - yeah, right. 

“Have you ever thought that she might have a reason for what she did?” 

“Have you ever thought I don’t care.” He replies, attempting to give her a hard look which he knows his sister sees through. So instead, he takes a sip of his milkshake and watches as Finn and Clarke make their way to the food court. 

“Just think about giving her a chance, alright?” Octavia asks, offering him a small smile before adding, “Now come on, you need something more nutritious than a milkshake.” 

Bellamy tells her to go without him, to pick out something for him to eat. That he’ll be over in a minute. He watches her walk back to Lincoln before moving into the retail portion of the store. He had seen Clarke eyeing something, although Finn had been oblivious to it. 

Moving to the display she had perused, Bellamy finds an array of cheap jewelry. Earrings, bracelets, and necklaces all adorned with hershey kisses, chocolate bars, and hearts. 

He continuous to look at it, wondering what had drawn Clarke’s eye. Then he spots a simply silver bracelet with a single Hershey kiss charm hanging from it. Something about it screams Clarke - the simplicity, the delicacy. Even the fact that its a cheap souvenir must attract the blonde - something that every kid would want but she would be denied. Her mother would see it as unfit, especially when they could buy her an expressive charm bracelet from any jeweler they desired. 

Octavia’s words echo in his head, making it easier to reach out and grab two bracelets - perhaps Octavia would like one as well. He also chooses a coffee cup, something to take home to his mother before heading to a cashier. He stuffs the purchases into his backpack, the same one holding his gun before going back to the table. 

He hurriedly eats the sandwich Octavia bought him as Clarke is eager to get back to the rides. 

However, it seems the chocolate Finn ate doesn’t agree with the roller coasters, as he chooses to sit on a bench in the shade of a tall tree. “Come get me before you go to far.” he tells Clarke, who simply nods. 

As they move away, Bellamy glances over his shoulder to find Collins on the phone, laughing at something the person on the other end has said. But then he feels Octavia bump his shoulder in her excitement to ride the next coster. He forgets Finn entirely as they get in line. 

A few rides later, Octavia is getting a piggyback ride from Lincoln as they run to the next attraction. Glance to his right, Bellamy finds Clarke is at his side, smiling at his sister and her boyfriend’s antics. And he can’t help but think that there is a sadness to her expression. 

And it’s that look that makes his snap, reaching into his bag to pull out the bracelet he bought her. Not saying a word, he grabs her hand and places the bracelet in her palm. 

“What - is this for me?” She asks, her disbelief evident. 

“Oh, no. I bought it for myself.” He deadpans, taking the bracelet back only to fasten it to her wrist. 

“Why did you buy it? I thought you were mad at me.” 

“I am.” He tells her, thinking that honesty is best. “But, I thought I’d offer an olive branch.” 

She looks him over for a moment, before her face transforms into that of happiness, smiling up at him with something close to pure joy. And he can’t resist smiling back, placing an arm around her shoulders like he use to on a daily basis. 

They spend the rest of the day in easy camaraderie. Bellamy keeps hold of Clarke the entire time. And anytime he does let go, she simply wraps her arms around him instead. Octavia and Lincoln don’t comment on it, choosing to laugh and joke with them now that the tension between the two has dissipated. 

Bellamy finally snaps back to reality when Clarke lets go off him at the end of the day, telling them to head to the car while she gets Finn. 

However, when they reach the car, Octavia and Lincoln climb into the backseat. “I want to sit with my man.” She says in reply to Bellamy’s questioning look. But he doesn’t miss the small wink she gives him when Clarke and Finn show up, the blonde taking the front seat while Finn clamors in beside Octavia. 

Soon, everyone in the backseat is asleep, leaving Bellamy and Clarke to listen to the radio in peace. 

However, the closer they get to home, the more Clarke begins to fidget. That is, until she suddenly says, “Bellamy, I’ve been meaning to talk to you.” He doesn’t reply, waiting for her to continue. “I want to tell you why I ignored you all this time. Why I suddenly showed up, only to bring Finn along. I -” 

But Bellamy cuts her short, leaning over and taking her hand before saying, “Maybe this talk should wait for a better time. Like, when said fiancée isn’t asleep next to my nosey little sister.” 

Clarke just laughs, shaking her head slightly before saying, “Alright.” 

But the fact that Clarke is willing to open up to him, that she trusts him - that makes the rest of the drive seem insignificant. Especially with Clarke still holding onto his hand. 

Bellamy could get use to this life, if only Clarke could remain by his side. If only she’ll let him.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy helps Clarke escape her tower, and is rewarded with the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here is the chapter in which everything comes out. I know several of you were excited to see Clarke finally let Bellamy in on what's going on. But that also made this chapter difficult to write, as it is mostly dialogue. This is only one of the reasons why this chapter was so delayed. I apologize for the wait though, and hope you all will enjoy being let in on Clarke's secrets. Let me know what you think!

Over the next week, Bellamy notices a difference in Finn. He’s more polite to Bellamy, more respectful of Clarke’s space, and more distant in general. Bellamy liked this improved version - a Collins who knows his place where the Griffin’s are concerned. He thought Clarke might object to Finn’s aloofness, but she seems happier than ever. 

So, in the end it is Abby Griffin who finally asks, “What the hell happened?” 

“What are you talking about, dear?” Jake asks between bits of his meatloaf. 

“Why is Finn not coming around? Why is he suddenly acting strange?”   
At this, Clarke’s parents look to her. But she simply keeps eating her dinner, giving a shrug. “He’s probably just busy.” 

“Busy? Busy with what? What could be more important than his engagement to you?” Abby practically screeched. 

“Well, I don’t know mother. Maybe he’s applying that business degree of his to his family’s investments. After all, they are a rather rich family with their hand in almost every business venture imaginable. Perhaps they are putting Finn’s knowledge to good use.” 

At this, Abigail seems to calm down. Muttering a muffled, “Of course.” before continuing on with dinner. 

But this left Bellamy wondering if what Clarke said is true, if he is truly busy or if there is something else keeping him away. 

Yet, he doesn’t ask. He has already pried to much into Clarke and Finn’s relationship already. He’s asked questions, observed, and even interfered on Clarke’s behalf. But if he is going to give the two a real shot at making whatever they have work, he knows he has to step back. He might be Clarke’s bodyguard and friend, but that didn’t give him a right to her. 

Even if he’d do anything to be able to hold Clarke like Finn can, to have Clarke be _his_. 

So Bellamy doesn’t say a thing in regards to Finn. Instead, he watches Clarke from the shadows each time Collins makes an appearance. 

But it seems Bellamy doesn’t have to ask. 

Finn had just visited the day before, staying for lunch before showing himself out. But before he could do so, he had seen Finn take Clarke aside. They had chatted for a few moments, Clarke’s wild hand gestures the only indication as to the nature of the conversation. It was only a matter of minutes before Finn pressed a kiss to Clarke’s cheek and left, only for her to rub at her face vigorously as she stomped up to her art studio. 

She had locked herself in, not even emerging for dinner. 

“Perhaps you should go talk to her.” Kane said the next day. “You’re probably the only person who can calm her down.” 

Bellamy didn’t exactly want to intervene though, having told himself to give Clarke space in relation to Finn. But it became apparent that Clarke had no intention of coming out for her room, refusing to let either her mom or dad in. 

“You’ll have to come out to eat eventually!” Abby had yelled through the door before leaving.

And that’s when Bellamy made a couple of turkey wrappers and grabbed a handful of sodas, managing to use his elbow to knock on the tower door. 

“Whoever it is, go away!” Clarke said from the other side of the door. 

“I don’t think you’ll want to turn down my offer, princess.” 

Bellamy could heard the scrapping of a chair before the door suddenly opened. 

“Get in!” Clarke whispered, practically pulling his inside before once again closing and locking the door. “Took you long enough.” She says, taking the items from his hands. She moves to the couch, and Bellamy watches as she places the wraps within bandannas, tying them before placing them inside a backpack. 

“What’s going on?” Bellamy finally asks when Clarke shoves the bag into his arms. 

“We are making an escape.” is her only reply, as she places Sappho within a messenger bag that’s slung over her shoulder. 

“Are we now?” He says, sarcasm leaking into his words. 

“Yes. I’ve been waiting all day for you to show. But maybe next time, I’ll go without you.” She says, her chin jetting out at his tone. Yet, before he can say anything else, she’s stepped out of her window. 

“I’m getting to old for this.” Bellamy mutters to himself, hitching the backpack a little higher before following after her. 

Bellamy manages to work his way through the tree branches, landing on the ground next to Clarke only moments after her. But he knows his face must show something, as Clarke is desperately trying not to laugh. “Yeah, well you try doing that in a suit.” is all he says, moving towards the gate even as Clarke devolves into laughter. 

Bellamy tries to prepare himself for climbing the gate, knowing Clarke with want to go over it rather than through it. 

“You know that an alarm sounds every time that thing opens.” She had told him countless times. “So we need to find another way around.” 

Luckily, they had discovered such a weak point back while Clarke was home schooled. There was a rather large hedge in the backyard, just close enough to the gate that one could propel themselves over it if they knew what they were doing. And Bellamy is glad that he remembers exactly where to place his hands and feet, making it over the wall in seconds. Clarke struggles slightly, as she tries to keep Sappho from getting knocked against the ironwork. 

“I’ve got you.” he tells her, reaching up and grabbing her. And in that moment, Bellamy realizes just how much Clarke trusts him, as she lets go as soon as his words reach her. He places her on the ground, holding her steady for a moment. But it seems Clarke has other ideas, as she is suddenly dragging him by the hand away from the house. 

Bellamy thinks to ask where they are going, but soon recognizes their route only to emerge in the neighborhood park. 

It isn’t much of a park, in reality. It is more like a green space in the center of the old houses. It contains a number of large trees, casting shade onto the multiple benches scattered throughout the area. But Clarke ignores all available seating, instead moving over to a large oak tree that Bellamy refers to, in his mind, as _their_ place. 

It was were the two of them often escaped to when there was no art exhibits to view or when they didn’t want to fight the crowds in the city. So they’d come to the park instead, sitting for hours under the leaves of tree, watching them move with the wind while Bellamy tried to ignore his heart rate as Clarke once again used his chest as a pillow. 

These are the thoughts swirling though his head, before Clarke presses the small kitten into his hands. “Hold her for me.” She says, and Bellamy does so while Clarke spreads out a large blanket. Then she’s pulling Bellamy down next to her, taking the backpack from him. 

“Finally, food.” she says, unloaded Bellamy’s pack. She takes a bite of the wrap he made her, moaning softly as she says, “I’m starved.” 

Bellamy can only laugh, eating his wrap and watching Sappho play with a rather large weed. They don’t talk while they eat their lunch, and they don’t saying anything after they’ve finished either. The silence is beginning to weigh on Bellamy, making it hard to breathe. But every time he opens his mouth, nothing comes out. And so they sit in silence for a while, simply watching others go about their day. 

And just when Bellamy feels as if he can’t take much more of this, Clarke is suddenly reaching for Sappho, pulling the kitten into her lap before turning to face him.

“I wanted to talk you. About college and Finn and everything.” 

“Ok.” Bellamy said, feeling his eyebrow raise at her straightforwardness. Yet it is something that he also appreciates about the blonde, that she can be fearless where others tread carefully. 

“You were mad - are mad about my inviting Octavia and not you to my exhibits. But, you have to understand, it wasn’t my decision.” 

“Whose was it then?” Bellamy can’t help but snap, his anger never having fully dissipated, not when it came to Clarke utterly ignoring him for three years. 

“It was my parents. Or my mother’s, more specifically.” Bellamy knows the questions are written all over his face, that he doesn’t need to voice them as Clarke must know he wants more information. So she sighs, her hands filtering though Sappho fur while she continues. “My mom, I guess she saw our kiss that day you dropped me off at school. I don’t -” 

“I remember, princess.” Bellamy manages to say, causing Clarke to blush. But she only nods before continuing. 

“Anyway, she lectured me about it. And then she told me I couldn’t see you again, not if I wanted to continue attending Rhode Island. She even threatened to pull me out, make me attend Johns Hopkins instead. But you must have know I didn’t want to stop talking to you, to stop being your friend.” 

And Clarke is looking at him with those pleading eyes, begging for him to understand. And he wants to, _god_ , he wants to believe her. But - 

“Then why did you stop? Being my friend, I mean.” 

“Because, it was to painful. To talk to you, to hear your voice but to know I couldn’t see you. So I slowly pulled away, convinced that it would make it easier on both of us. And then, when my first exhibit came around, I couldn’t imagine you not being there. That the person who supported my decision to pursue art wouldn’t - couldn’t - be at my debut. It killed me inside. So I settled for the next best thing -” 

“Octavia.” 

Clarke gives him a small smile, and it makes Bellamy’s heart ache to see the pain behind her eyes. “It wasn’t the same as having you there, but it was something.” 

Here, the conversation lulls as Bellamy attempts to process what Clarke is telling him. That she didn’t wish to push him away, but that she had to in order to achieve her dream - a dream he supported wholeheartedly. 

But still, there was something Clarke wasn’t telling him.

“So you and Octavia became friends?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then why didn’t she know about Finn before this summer?” 

Here, Clarke lets out a bitter laugh. “I knew you’d be hard to fool. You always were observant.” 

“Part of the job, after all.” 

Clarke just shakes her head at him, before suddenly lowering herself to ground. She sprawls out of the blanket, letting Sappho lay on her stomach while she props her head against Bellamy’s legs.

“What, might as well be comfortable.” She says, looking up at him. And Bellamy forces his breathing to remain steady, even as she stares at him with those blue eyes of hers. Because he knows that Clarke is trying to avoid their next conversation, trying to avoid the inevitable. And his face must let her know that he’s on to her, because she simply sighs, closing her eyes before starting once more. 

“Finn and I, we are a result of my summer abroad in Italy.” 

“Yeah, he said you met -” 

“No, we didn’t meet in Italy. We didn’t meet until sometime after that.” 

“Wait, I don’t understand.” 

Clarke’s hands are clenched at her side and there are wrinkles around her eyes - she has them closed so tightly. And Bellamy can’t resists running his fingers through her hair, allowing his nails to scrap her scalp in an attempt to settle the unrest she is feeling. 

It takes a few moments for Clarke to relax, the tension easing from her limbs before she opens her eyes to look at him once more. And he sees the fear in her eyes, the question of how he will react to her words. But Bellamy only looks back, continuing to let his hands brush through her blonde locks. Letting her know, he’s not going anywhere. 

“When I was in Italy, there were several other groups there from various universities. We were all housed in the same building, went on the same tours, even had the same courses. And there was this one girl named Lexa. Me and her; well, I wouldn’t say we were close or even similar for that matter. We shared the same responsibleness, as she was from a wealthy family that also had expectations for her. But we didn’t see things the same way, which challenged me. And made me like her even more.” 

“Did she like you back?” Bellamy can’t help but ask. He wasn’t so shocked to hear Clarke talk of feelings for another female, as she had confided in him a long time ago that she believed romantic love shouldn’t be bond to gender. But he did feel a twinge of jealousy towards this woman he’s never met - if Clarke had feelings for this Lexa, then she should consider herself lucky. 

“I think so. She said as much, anyways. Not that she was the most warm or affection person.” Clarke laughs at this, remembering something about Lexa and their time together. “But it didn’t matter in the end. By the time we admitted how we felt, the summer was over.” 

“Did you want something more from her?” 

Clarke looks up at Bellamy, wearing an incomprehensible expression before saying, “Maybe. But even if we had more time, our family’s never would have approved. Something I found out when I came home.” 

Once again, Bellamy finds himself utterly confused, unable to resist asking, “What do you mean?”

“My mom, somehow she found out about Lexa. I don’t know how. For the longest time, I thought maybe she had you spy on me.”   “I would never - how could you -” 

But Clarke stops Bellamy’s protests by holding his hand in her own. “I knew it wasn’t you. For one, you’d never report back to my mother. And if you had been watching me, I don’t think you’d keep yourself hidden from me. Would you?” 

“No, I wouldn’t.” 

“Good.” she says, giving him a small smile before continuing. “Anyways, she found out about Lexa. And she couldn’t have me messing up my father’s political career with a scandal. Couldn’t have Jake Griffin’s only daughter come out as bisexual, not when there are some many suitors that could positively influence my father’s career. So when I got home from Italy, my mother informed me I would be marrying Finn Collins.” 

Bellamy feels rage rip through him at Clarke’s words, at the picture she is painting. “Wait. Are you telling me Finn is Wells all over again?” 

“Yes, except worse.” 

“Worse? Worse, how?” 

Clarke sighs, her anger and resentment in regards to the situation evident in her expression. And it seems she can’t stop herself from bolting upright, her hands scratching at her face for a moment before she turns to him once more. 

“This time, she had more leverage against me. She said she could have every art institute and foundation reject me. She threatened not only to take away my college fund, but Octavia’s as well. She said she’d make father fire you.” 

“Clarke, you shouldn’t have agreed to this simply for my or Octavia’s sake. It’s not worth -” 

But she cuts him off. “It wasn’t only about the both of you, although it did play a factor. She used every incentive she could, lecturing me about familial duty and what a daughter ought to do. So in the end, I caved.” 

“So you agreed to marry Finn Collins?” 

“Yes, so long as it is after I have become an established artist. Not that she is happy about it, but I’m not going to let her throw away all my hard work just to sit at home like some desperate housewife.” 

At this, Bellamy just shakes his head, glad that Clarke has stood up for herself in some respect. Yet, 

“There has to be a way out of this. You can’t just marry him for the sake of your family. Not when it will cost you your happiness.” 

At this, Clarke laughs once more. It still lacks something, though there is a gleam in her eye that tells Bellamy she’s up to something. 

“Finn said something similar the other day. He actually suggested I fire you, believing you are the reason I am resisting this marriage, that you are keeping me from committing to him fully.” 

At this Bellamy’s jaw drops. “I thought you told him there is nothing between us.” 

“I did. But it seems he doesn’t believe me. He thinks that there is something going on. It makes him very angry, the idea of me being with someone else.” 

The joyful tone in Clarke’s voice causes Bellamy to stare at her, wondering what he is missing. “Is that so?”

“Yes. In fact, I thought that perhaps we could play along with it. See if we can make him angry enough to call off the engagement.” 

“Do you think he would do something like that? Call it off, I mean?” 

“I don’t know. But it’s worth a shot.” And then Clarke is leaning closer to him, her eyes pleading as her hands intertwine with his own. “Please, Bellamy. Would you pretend to be my lover? Just until we are able to stop this wedding?” 

And he can see it, the desperation in Clarke’s eyes. Her need to find an escape, and trusting him to help her discover it. Despite the fact the Bellamy can’t help but think that this is a terrible idea, that he won’t be able to pretend when the truth is that he’s madly in love with the woman in front of him. That he is going to gain Clarke her freedom at the expense of his heart. 

But when she looks at him like _that_ , like he is her savior, he knows he’ll do it. That he’d do anything to protect her and give her the life she deserves. 

“Fine, we can give it a shot.” 

“Oh, thank you Bellamy! You won’t regret it.” She says, throwing her arms around him. But as her lips brush his neck, causing his skin to break out in goosebumps, he can’t stop thinking that he’s already in over his head. 

That he’s already doomed him heart.


End file.
